Many businesses or other organized meeting locales, such as conventions, trade shows, and parties, use visitor management systems to register visitors to a facility. The visitor management system that is implemented at a particular facility may vary. One particular type of visitor management system, which is sold by Avery Dennison Corporation under the trade name Photo ID System, is implemented using a personal computer and a camera. This system allows access control personnel to quickly and efficiently register visitors (or the visitors can register themselves), generate photo identification badges, and may keep a digital record of facility visitors.
Once a visitor to a facility is registered and admitted into the facility, the visitor may discover the he or she has either forgotten their business cards or have brought an insufficient number of business cards to the facility. This situation can present certain drawbacks. For example, this situation can lead to embarrassment, both for the visitor and for the visitor's company, and may additionally lead to frustration on the part of both the visitor and the personnel the visitor contacts. For example, without an available business card, the visitor may need to rely on their own diligence in ensuring their contact information is left with the contact personnel he or she meets, and/or on the diligence of the contact personnel in requesting and retaining the contact information in a suitably retrievable form. In either instance, the likelihood that the visitor's contact information is not obtained and/or retained is increased, which can lead to inefficiencies on either, or both, the part of the visitor or the contact personnel. Moreover, even if the visitor does have sufficient numbers of business cards to provide contact personnel, the format of many business cards may not include the type of indicia that is conducive to remembering the visitor. Such instances can tend to frustrate the purpose of future contact between the visitor and the contact personnel.
Hence, there is a need for a system and method of visitor management that addresses at least the above-noted drawback. Namely, a system and method that addresses the situation in which a visitor to an access controlled facility has either no business cards or an insufficient number of business cards, and/or supplies business cards with memorable indicia thereon.